Nikki Heat y el Misterio del Capitulo Perdido
by Friki
Summary: La historia de como Heat y Rook se conocieron y del porque el capitulo nunca fue publicado.


Infinitas gracias por leer…

Ok; la culpable de esto es mi querida hermanita, quien se empeña en avivar mi locura y a quien le estoy infinitamente agradecida por ello, siempre hace que se me ocurran las más locas historias. Esta vez, mi hermanita ha enviado los epub de Nikki Heat, los cuales no había leído; y así funciona esto: una vez tengo una idea tengo que escribirla o no dejara de molestarme y simplemente no puedo "imaginar" otra cosa, si, ya recibo "ayuda profesional". Así que lo siento horrores. Este fic es de como Heat conoce a Rook y del porque el capitulo no fue publicado en el primer libro. Solo he leído el primer libro y quería que fuera un one-shot pero me he ido de letras y creo que serán dos o tres capítulos. En fin; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse! ¡Tengan un excelente día! Y sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste… y sobre todo que se diviertan. Escribo, porque amo jugar con ustedes, con la Chilenisima, Chilenita, Maia, Alejandra, Jess (aunque se robe mis dulces); y con cualquiera que lea o sonría con estas locuras. Escribo, porque me hace feliz, porque tengo la libertad de decirles que me hacen feliz sin importar parecerles cursi o lo que es peor "dulce"; me hacen feliz y sería un ¡sacrilegio! que no lo sepan. Así que GRACIAS.

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_Un grueso sobre en la encimera despertaba la curiosidad de la detective Beckett. Rogaba que el escritor bajara de una buena vez para librarle de la tortura frente a ella. Sin saber como ya estaba revisando con la yema de los dedos si estaba cerrado. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanto sultilmente la tapa. ¡Al diablo! ni que estuviera leyendo un secreto de estado, de todas formas lo publicaran, la diferencia es que ella no tiene que esperar como el resto de los mortales, hasta que conocer a Castle le dejaba algo util. Delicadamente saco la primera carpeta con el manuscrito del capitulo uno del libro de Nikki Heat. Dandole el trato digno del santo Grial comenzo la lectura._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII**

**OLA DE CALOR**

La detective Heat preparaba el desayuno justo como lo dictaban los rituales matinales. Luego de correr una hora exacta en la cinta caminadora, Heat deslizaba la octava zanahoria en el extractor cuyo jugo cania en el vaso al final de un tobogán. Resoplo dando un gran trago a la suigeneris mezcla de vegetales. El batido consistía en lo que tuviera disponible en la nevera, desde una lechuga, hasta kiwis. A Heat le gustaba pensar que era saludable y que por ello el sabor realmente pasaba a un segundo término. Aun tenia las sienes humedecidas por el ejercicio y el cabello de le pegaba en delgados listones a la frente. La calurosa sensación le hizo comprobar la hora. Sonrió. Era temprano. Tomaría una larga ducha.

–Heat… buen día– Ochoa levantaba el expediente en la mano. Pese al ajetreo del último caso de ninguna forma seria correcto no saludar a su jefa. La detective en el fondo del ascensor asintió con la seriedad adornándole el semblante. –Llevare esto al archivo…– desaparecía con la ridícula sensación de que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

Para Heat ese era su refugio. Como todas las mañanas las puertas del ascensor se abrían acompañadas por una campanada. Se quedaba quieta en el fondo del elevador un momento antes de salir, fingiendo esperar a que las puertas se abrieran completamente, cualquiera que le viera pensaría en un rey mirando la extensión de su reino. La realidad es que le gustaba mirar desde otro ángulo su centro de trabajo. Observar una dimensión desconocida y a la que ella pertenecía. Era como si estuviese por saltar a una alberca desde la plataforma y aquel segundo le permitiera ver la profundidad del agua. Con el último paso hacia secar a sus pulmones para llenarse del aire con olor a manchas de café sobre el papeleo.

–Terminaron el papeleo del caso... – la voz de Heat resonaba dolorosamente en los oídos de Raley quien levanto la vista intentando centrarse para poder distinguir el rostro que le llamo. Al parecer tres días sin irse a casa eran intolerables. O, la lección perfecta para sus chicos. Así no olvidaran que no deben interrumpirla en ninguno de sus interrogatorios; cuestión de perspectivas. El detective se rindió enterrando la nariz de nuevo entre las carpetas –ve por Ochoa y bébanse un café– oferto.

Jameson Rook entraba a la comisaria destinada a la investigación de homicidios. Había adquirido mucho más fama desde que regreso de su último viaje; el mismo que le dio la información para el articulo con el que había desenmascarado la malversación de fondos para guerra del gobierno; el mismo que ahora ha puesto su vida en peligro. Debería de estar asustado después de recibir ese anónimo y de casi morir esa mañana. Algún loco vengativo atentaba contra su vida y quizá debería estar oculto bajo la seguridad de las sabanas acompañado de alguna protectora y flexible rubia experta en artes marciales; pero estaba tan orgulloso que nada le borraría la estúpida sonrisa del rostro, además "El valiente periodista, Jameson Rook, persigue a sus implacables adversarios" era un mejor encabezado que: "muere a pesar de su preparada y flexible guardaespaldas". La gran idea de que bien la policía podía investigar un homicidio sin necesidad de su importante cadáver le llevo hasta esas oficinas. Pero ¿Quién? Será el afortunado detective al que le encomiende su muerte. Ladeo la cabeza para mirar mejor las notorias facultades de un prospecto. Esa. La mujer borrando la pizarra. Ese trasero sin dudas era digno de salvar su trasero.

–hola… hay alguien con el que pueda hablar…– Rook se acercó un poco más de lo debido a la espalda de su futura salvadora.

Heat resoplo incomodada por la cercanía del atrevido tipo a la espalda. Tomo un par de respiraciones siguiendo los pasos que ha leído en una revista para controlar los ataques de ira antes de girarse. No quiere otra "nota" en su expediente por otro par de costillas rotas o como lo habían llamado para sonar menos severos "uso excesivo de la fuerza".

–En que puedo ayudarle– consiguió calmarse. – ¿señor? – semisonrio. Por la pinta ha exagerado, el tipo no merece tener las costillas rotas. El cabello revuelto y un raspón en la mejilla izquierda fue lo primero que noto luego de conseguir deshacerse de su mirada. Desaliñado. Parecía haber salido lo mismo de alguna coladera que haberse bajado de un vuelo de 36 horas. El apellido de la ropa pasaba desapercibido. Tampoco es como si sosteniéndose con apenas dos botones la camisa diera muestras de su abolengo.

–Jameson Rook– ensancho la sonrisa. Imposible que alguien en la ciudad no conociera ese nombre. – necesito hablar con un detective. Para que investigue un homicidio. Usted sabe de alguno bueno.

–señor Rook.

–Jamie.

–señor Rook– enfatizo recordándose que posiblemente estaba tratando con la conmoción de un testigo. El pobre diablo estaría tan asustado que desea ser tratado con "familiaridad". "Un testigo conmocionado", se argumentó desestimando el aire de coquetería. –está hablando con la mejor detective de homicidios de la ciudad. Ahora una vez aclarado el punto dígame ¿ha sido testigo de un homicidio?

–no, ¡por dios!, no. – exclamo. – Soy la víctima.

A menos que esté tratando con un fantasma y que además tenga misteriosos poderes psíquicos que no conocía aquello es algo risible. –escuche no soy experta pero usted parece vivo– olvido eso del testigo conmocionado, obviamente era algún desquiciado quien con suerte no significaría otra nota en el expediente.

–intenta hacerse la graciosa. – se alejó un paso acentuando la molestia. –Porque esto es algo serio– señalo su aspecto.

–mire señor Rook en cuanto muera le prometo que investigare personalmente su homicidio. Es más, no descansare hasta ver a sus homicidas en la silla eléctrica, inyección letal, o cualquier acto de justicia que baste para dejar descansar su alma. Pero ahora, aun con pulso, no puedo ayudarlo. Hay otros departamentos sin embargo que le atenderán gustosos. Espere. –garabateo un número y un nombre en una tarjeta. –tome, dígales que le envía la detective Nikki Heat, me deben un favor y me lo pagaran con usted.

Dudo una milésima si debía aceptar la tarjeta. No. Rook también tenía favores que puede cobrar, lo haría a su manera. – no hace falta. Detective Heat. – sonrió. – Nikki Heat– dijo más bajo el nombre de la mujer que se negó a salvarle la vida.

Mando a sus chicos a casa pero ella se quedó en la comisaria bajo el pretexto de revisarles los deberes. Lo único malo de castigar a los "Roach" era no poder quedarse. Cuando la comisaria comenzó a despejarse Heat limpio una de las mesas y se tendió echa un ovillo dejando que el sueño le venciera. La evocación de una mancha de sangre extendiéndose bajo ese cuerpo en la cocina casi hizo que sollozara. ¿Por qué? todo tenía que oler a canela. Esa maldita especia, que le alejo aquella noche de casa y que aún le hacía huir.

–Detective Heat– el capitán llamaba con molestia. –las mesas no son camas, si quiere dormir váyase a casa. – le guiño un ojo. Tenía que parecer duro con tan importante hombre al costado.

–lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder– se irguió. La comitiva desfilo hasta la oficina y ella vio un par de rostros conocidos ¿Qué hacia el desquiciado ahí?

Jameson Rook tiritaba. El loco iba enserio y saco su coche del camino forzándolo a caer al agua. El periodista envuelto en la anodina manta que le dieron en la ambulancia recibía del alcalde un par de golpecitos en el hombro con cada estornudo. El capitán Montrose cerró la puerta colocándose detrás del escritorio preparándose para la reprimenda. Trago tratando de ignorar la molestia del alcalde.

–capitán estoy sumamente molesto con su departamento. – reprendía el político. –Jaime. Vino esta tarde a solicitar el servicio que la policía de New York está encargada de proporcionar y según me informa un miembro de su personal al que Jaime insiste en escudar le dijo "que con pulso no podía ayudarle". Creo que sabe que el señor Rook es un reconocido periodista, y tan profesional que de ninguna forma usara este malentendido para escribir una mala critica al departamento, y creo que debemos corresponderle el gesto proporcionándole una escolta particular mientras se investigan los atentados.

Nikki permanecía sentada en el escritorio llenando un informe y viendo ocasionalmente en dirección a la oficina del capitán. Pero los hombres hablaban con voces amortiguadas así que advirtiendo la inutilidad de su oído después de unos minutos termino concentrándose en el trabajo. Aunque la curiosidad por "Jaime" continuaba distrayéndole por oleadas, en las que tenía que reprocharse la tentación de espiar para saber si dejo de tiritar.

–HEAT– gruñía Montrose para alertar a la detective. – ven aquí,

–Señor– solicitaba permiso para entrar en la oficina. Él seguía tiritando en uno de los sillones. Montrose estará molesto porque arruinara el tapiz con la humedad.

–Heat. Supongo que conoces al alcalde y al comisionado– el par de hombres asintieron dejando de lado las presentaciones. – y este es el señor Jameson Rook

–Jaime. – intervino. –un placer detective– sonrió sardónico.

–dice que ha investigado y que sus fuentes te señalan como la mejor detective de la ciudad, por lo que insistió en que fueras tu quien le sirva de escolta e investigues los atentados de que ha sido víctima.

–señor. Con todo respeto.

–Rook es tu responsabilidad y no se habla más del asunto. –imposto abandonando el tratamiento de padre que suele tener con Nikki.

–claro. – se avergonzó por desestimar la autoridad del capitán frente al comisionado y al alcalde.

Que tenia de gracioso no lo sabe pero Rook no dejaba de sonreírle. "Vamos a mi loft", "ahí estaré más seguro", "mi madre no está en casa" "no querrás que llame al alcalde o ¿si?". Maldición debió encerrarlo en un calabozo pero seguramente estaría encantado con la idea de llevar esposas. El periodista abrió la puerta, aunque se hacía una idea por la zona en la que se encontraban de que el tipo era algo adinerado, le fue inevitable asombrarse.

–Adelante entre– le dijo a la pasmada mujer en la puerta.

–lindo apartamento. – fue lo único que su excelsa elocuencia le dejo decir. Por fortuna el periodista que se encaminaba a la escalera no le escucho.

–me daré una ducha. – se detuvo a mitad de la escalera. –dejare la puerta sin seguro.

–y que demonios se supone que debo hacer con esa información.

–eso depende de usted. Pero mi madre no está en casa. – le sonrió antes de continuar su camino hasta la ducha.

Deambulo por la habitación que le asigno Rook. Estaría justo al lado del periodista. Todavía le parecía oler el aroma de su gel de baño cuando se inclinó para según él darle un inocente beso de buenas noches "solo hazlo", la amenaza salvo la honra de sus mejillas. Heat tenía una mente suspicaz, tanto que le incomodaba saberlo tan al alcance y tan dispuesto a ser alcanzado. Esta ahí por trabajo, se decía a sabiendas de que sería una larga noche y de que su madre no estaba en casa. ¿Dónde está Don, su entrenador, cuando le necesita?

Esa mañana el ruido del extractor le sirvió de despertador. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una Nikki Heat perlada en sudor, vestía una de sus camisetas adecuándola a su talla con un nudo al frente que dejaba al descubierto los músculos del abdomen. Puede acostumbrarse a eso, aunque no podría convivir con ese desorden de verduras en la encimera. –Buenos días– levanto una hoja de lechuga para inspeccionar el motivo por el cual ha sobrevivido al holocausto de los vegetales.

–Use su caminadora– ignoro los deseos del periodista. – ¡ah! Y tome prestado esto – señalo la camiseta en venganza por el insomnio que le hizo pasar –espero que no le moleste. – se limpió la mescolanza de los labios con el antebrazo.

–un momento – ¿cómo obtuvo la camiseta?, él las guarda en. –¿entraste a mi habitación mientras dormía?

–Es parte del trabajo– desdeño. Acaso no quería ser protegido. Pues entonces las rondas nocturnas son necesarias.

–entraste mientras dormía

–la puerta no tenía seguro

–entraste mientras dormía y te robaste una de mis camisetas

–fue para asegurarme que aun respiraba, pero si le molesta puedo conseguir un monitor de bebe y necesitaba una camiseta para correr.

–¿extrañabas mi colonia? – cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

–Me daré una ducha– evadió la pregunta. –luego comenzaremos con la investigación del caso.

–¿dejaras la puerta sin seguro? – provoco el periodista. Con suerte y pueda regresarle la vista.

–si no quiere que termine el trabajo de sus ineptos detractores y me gane una recompensa y el agradecimiento eterno de la sociedad por librarnos de usted, será mejor que se calle de una buena vez.

Su protegido le obligo a detenerse a unas cuadras de una cafetería que frecuentaba cada mañana. Lo entiende. Entiende lo indispensable que resultan las rutinas para mantener la cordura. Se bajó del Crown Victoria para seguirlo de cerca. La mejor detective de New York degradada a la niñera cumple caprichos. Intentaba mantenerse alejada de él; pero Rook insistía en disminuir su paso para caminar a su costado. Demonios. Por algo se llaman guarda espaldas y no guarda costados.

–Jamie– exclamaba una chica al otro lado de la acerera. El periodista adquirió la destreza de una mosca siendo tentada por un tarro de miel y cruzo la calle sin la menor precaución. Quizá pensaba que sus alas de moscardón lo elevarían librándole del golpe de algún coche. La agudeza del tono le resulto nefasta a Heat y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Aunque la idea, de que lo que le molesto fue dejar de ser el juguete nuevo de ese niñito, le cruzo por un segundo como justificación de su fastidio. Impulsada por su deber cruzo la calle para evaluar al amenazante "tarro de miel" y evitar que la estúpida mosca fuera exterminada por algún insecticida.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII**

_–Beckett– Castle llamaba avergonzado por la tediosa espera en que tenia a la detective. Sin saber que su voz producía la sintomatologia que hasta un cardiologo en ciernes catalogaria como "pre infarto"_

_–¿si?– respondió asustadiza escondiendo el pecado en su bolso, después de mirar en rededor para comprobar que no fue descubierta._

_–listo.. podemos irnos–, sonrio descendiendo por las escaleras.– siento la espera..._

_–¡oh!, no te preocupes– forzo la sonrisa. El bolso de repente pesaba una tonelada. –hace calor... aqui..._

_–debe ser por esto– levanto el sobre. –"Ola de calor"... ¿quieres leerla?_

_–¡NO!– chillo deteniendo al escritor que ya sacaba las carpetas. –prefiero esperar como el resto del mundo_

_–si, de todas formas el mensajero estara por llegar para llevarselo a Gina y no alcanzarias a terminarlo, bueno aun puedo obsequiarte una copia._

_–¿vendran por el ahora?... justo ahora..._

_–si, lo dejare con el portero del edificio_


End file.
